The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device having a Through Silicon Via (TSV) and a method of fabricating the same.
The current trend of electronics industry is to manufacture lightweight, small-sized, high-speed, multi-functioned, and high-performance products at a low cost. To achieve this object, a multi-chip stacked package technology or a system in package technology may be used. The multi-chip stacked package technology or the system in a package technology can use a TSV.
According to the multi-chip stacked package technology or the system in a package technology, functions of a plurality of unit semiconductor devices may be performed in a single semiconductor package. The multi-chip stacked package or the system in a package may be a little bit thicker than a typical single chip package. However, since their planar sizes are similar to that of the single chip package, they may be used for small-sized or mobile high-performance products such as cell phones, laptop computers, memory cards, and portable camcorders.